As uses for semiconductor devices continue to increase there is a growing demand for adhesive compositions and formulations capable of securing semiconductor devices to substrates under a variety of conditions. The wide variety of applications using semiconductor devices sometimes require that such adhesive formulations be flexible where the device must be flexible and sometimes that the adhesive formulation be capable of developing very good adhesive strength at low curing temperatures so that significant stress is not imparted to the die and the curing conditions do not adversely affect other components. To improve workability, a modified adhesive formulation as described above but of low viscosity is also desirable.
One application employing semiconductor devices which is gaining increasing importance is in the field of cards to be processed in computers where such cards incorporate one or more semiconductor devices and are therefore able to store more information than magnetic cards. Such cards may be useful over a broad spectrum of applications including, for example, credit and telephone cards. These cards, which are referred to as "smart cards", must be thin and must be able to bend without breaking, i.e., the card and card components must be flexible.
Typically, "smart cards" are constructed of a material such as polyester reinforced with glass fibers and have enveloped within the card one or more semiconductor devices. Desirably, such devices should be secured within the card by a die attach adhesive which is flexible but which provides very good adhesive strength and does not impart stress to the die during curing. It is also important that the adhesive be capable of being cured at relatively low temperatures to facilitate fabrication of the cards without damage to the card or the semiconductor devices.
Cards including semiconductor devices enveloped therein are disclosed in an article by Hans Steinegger, Microelectronics Manufacturing Technology, pp. 13-15, Dec. 1991; the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed in the aforementioned article, the semiconductor devices have heretofore been bonded directly to a metal conductor or other substrate using an epoxy adhesive followed by encapsulation with epoxy resin. The obstacles to the production of such "smart cards" include problems arising in wire bonding because the basic material of the film is not as heat resistant as might be desired. It is pointed out in the article that for smart cards wire bonding must be performed at temperatures that do not exceed 180.degree. C. It is apparent therefor that there is a need for a flexible die attach adhesive which is capable of being cured at relatively low temperatures but has very good adhesive strength.